The Skype Call
by Alina'sBae
Summary: Nico and Will are best friends. Will moved away a few years ago and now the only way the can communicate is through Skype.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Percy Jackson sieries. Please don't sue me.

Skype-ing with Will was always Nico's favorite part of his week.

Ever since Will moved to Maine with his dad, they Skyped at least once a week. They Skyped for hours, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

Nico may or may not have a huge crush on Will.

Will was currently going on about something stupid that happened at his school that week, but Nico couldn't really pay attention to what the blond was saying. His eyes were far too distracting.

St

"Nico? You there? Damn, did I lose the connection?" Will muttered to himself. Nico quickly snapped out of the haze.

"Wha? Oh sorry. I was just thinking" about your beautiful eyes, he thought to himself.

"Okay. So Nico, you said you wanted to ask me something?" Will asked.

Well, it's now or never.

"Oh-hh yeah. Um, Will, I was thinking about us lately and um. Will, the next time you're down here in New York, um, would you like to go out?" Nico was finally able to choke out.

Will didn't look fazed, "Well, duh we're going to hang out! Your my best friend!"

"No, um, like as more than friends." Nico couldn't look at the camera as he heard Will make a small gasp.

"Oh. Nico. Damn it. Nico!" Nico snapped his head up to look at his best friend.

"Do you know how long it's going to take to change my relationship status on all my social media to 'in a relationship'? Very long Nico. The answer is very long. And really? You ask me now? I'm not visiting for another two months! Two months Nico. Do you want me to fail my classes at school? How am I supposed to concentrate on school when I have a date with the boy I've liked for years now! This is very problematic." Will kept taking about how bad this was going to be for him, but all Nico you think about was one of the sentences he had heard.

"'Boy you've liked you years'? Will?" Nico couldn't believe it.

"Stupid! Of course I like you! Idiot! But the problem here is that I don't get another break in school for two months. Two months! Nico!" Will kept ranting for a couple more minutes.

"So Will, that was a yes?" Nico asked.

"Of course dummy, but I'm taking you out cause gods know you eat some weird stuff-" Nico cut him off.

"I eat weird stuff?! Will, are you kidding me? You're the one who-"

And everything was normal again. They bickered like a married couple, they had different tastes in music, but that worked for them.

"Will, you're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

Yes. This definitely worked for them.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since he and Will had established their feelings for each other. Their Skype calls had upgraded from casual discussions to casual discussions with a healthy amount of flirting added into the mix.

Will was going to be here tomorrow.

Well, he was going to get in about 3 in the morning, but Nico was going to see him tomorrow.

They had the whole day planned out months ago. Whenever Will visits, they go to their favorite bakery and have pastries for breakfast, head to the arcade that they spent way too much time in as kids, get the greasiest burgers in town -D's, owned by Mr. D himself-, go to their spot in the park, a few minutes into the forest, hidden from plain sight, is a small clearing that he and Will had stumbled upon as kids while exploring, and once it got dark, they'd head home and order pizza and watch movies till they passed out.

It was tradition. They'd been doing that for years.

But this time was different.

This time was a date. All the same motions with different intent. Would they hold hands, kiss? Nico didn't know the protocol for this. He didn't date. Will had been the only one for him since they were kids.

Nico heard the doorbell ring. He was home alone tonight, so pizza seemed like the best option.

He paid the pizza man and started the trek back to the couch. As he turned around he heard the doorbell again.

_Hmm, what'd the pizza guy forget? _He thought.

What he didn't expect to see as he opened the door was Will.

"Hey Sunshine. I smell pizza." Nico stood dumb struck as Will walked into the house, sat down on the couch and stated eating Nico's pizza.

"Huh?" Was all he could even muster up to say as he slowly walked back to couch.

"Oh yeah," Will said with a mouthful of pizza in his mouth. "I lied. I wasn't supposed to get in at 3. I wanted to surprise you, but I smelled pizza... Surprise..." Will smiled at Nico, still devouring the pizza.

"Well, umm, consider me surprised." Will patted the cushion next to him to beckon Nico to sit.

Sitting down, he grabbed slice of his pizza, well, _their_ pizza now he guessed.

"Umm, okay. Well since you didn't tell me you were coming tonight, I get to pick a movie first. We're watching Tomb Raiders." With that he pressed play on the movie, ignore Will's complaints.

"But we always watch that! I brought Big Hero 6! Let's watch that!" Will persuaded.

"Nope. We can watch that after." And any awkwardness that may have lingered, vanished as he sat back and watched the opening to the movie.

Five minutes into the movie, Will huffed in resignation. No matter how many times he protested, Nico knew he loved the movie too. It was familiar. What wasn't familiar was the weight that just landed in Nico's shoulder.

He looked over at Will and saw that it was an arm. Will had a little smirk that told Nico that he knew exactly what he was doing. Nico settled into the embrace, resting his head on Will's shoulder.

They spent the rest of the night in that position, only moving to readjust.

It was nice. It wasn't long after Will started his movie that Nico felt pull of sleep tugging at him. He adjusted his head into the crook of Will's neck and just before he was pulled under, he could have sworn that he felt a kiss to the side of his head.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Walking up snuggled with Will wasn't something Nico was used to, but it was definitely something he'd like to.

Looking at his phone, Nico saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. He nudged Will, unwilling to move out of his position.

"Will. We missed getting breakfast."

The blond merely cracked open an eye.

"Shhh. Sunshine, sleep. We can get pastries later." Will mumbled. Closing his eyes once more.

Later Nico would get teased by his sister, who took a photo of them sleeping, but right now it was the only thing in his mind was sleep.

And Will, Will was definitely always going to be on his mind.

He sighed and let sleep take him once more.


End file.
